


I can feel it in my bones (hear it rumble like a drum)

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Cor Leonis POV, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: Cor isn't accustomed to members of the Kingsglaive showing up at his office door unprompted.
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	I can feel it in my bones (hear it rumble like a drum)

**I can feel it in my bones (hear it rumble like a drum)**

* * *

Cor isn't accustomed to members of the Kingsglaive showing up at his office door unprompted.

Isn't accustomed to _anyone_ showing up at his door unprompted, really, since his reputation and title keep pretty much everyone other than Regis, Clarus, and the other members of the King's inner circle at a respectable distance. Throw in the fact that the Kingsglaive definitely have their own commanding officer to report to and he's left entirely at a loss for why they're here.

He's in charge of the Crownsguard, after all, and while the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard cross paths on occasion and perform joint missions every once in a while they are, when it comes down to it, two separate forces with not a lot of overlap and no small amount of tension between them.

But then the knock comes, a sharp rap on his door, and before he knows it there are four Glaives standing in his office.

"Sorry to disturb you, Marshal Leonis," the man at the front of the group says, tone respectful but with an edge of some strong emotion that he can't quite put his finger on. "But we have an urgent matter to bring to your attention, sir."

Cor works to keep his expression inscrutable, saying nothing as he surveys the soldiers in front of him.

One of them is obviously a prisoner, his hands tied behind his back and his expression radiating fury and terror in equal measure, and the two Glaives positioned behind him are obviously there to guard him, a deterrent to prevent escape.

It's the fourth Glaive that catches and holds Cor's interest the most, the one who'd spoken. He's Galahdian like his companions, Cor thinks, catching sight of the telltale braids threaded through his hair and the faint tattoos scattered subtly across his skin.

And despite his torn and bloodstained uniform and overall bedraggled appearance, there's no mistaking the fact that the Glaive directly in front of him is in charge of this little posse. It's in the way he's standing at the forefront of the group, and the way he's holding himself almost _too_ casually, as if he's ready to throw himself into a life or death battle at a moment's notice despite their very mundane setting.

Curious despite the various misgivings that are popping up in the back of his mind, Cor arches a single eyebrow. "An urgent matter," he repeats.

"Yes, sir," the Glaive says, a dark expression ghosting across his face as he tilts his head towards the handcuffed Glaive. "This is Luche Lazarus," he offers by way of explanation. "And I think you should hear what he has to say."

"And what makes you think that?" Cor asks, tilting his head as he regards the prisoner in question with a narrowed gaze that makes the younger man visibly squirm in discomfort.

The leading Glaive gives a small smile, sharp and unamused, more of a smirk than anything. "Because he has a really great story to share with you, Marshal, about how he's working for General Glauca. And trust me," he adds, something bitter creeping into his tone as the smile turns crooked, "the punchline's a killer."


End file.
